sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer Steinman (Second Chances)
Name: Jennifer Steinman Gender: Female Age: 16 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Crowds, Public Speaking, Nature, Cosmetics, American History, Baseball, Computers, Boys Appearance: Jennifer is 5' 7", weighs 105 lbs, is Caucasian, and has hazel-colored eyes. Her skin is tanned due to her spending quite a lot of time out in the sun. She manages her appearance very well and considers presentation of great importance in preparation for being around large numbers of people. She wears makeup, mostly red lipstick of varying shades depending on the occasion, and similarly shaded eyeshadow. Her teeth are as white as she can manage, a proud way to honor her dentist father. Like the makeup color she wears, her hair is a rich, deep red and is wavy long. She puts just as much effort into maintaining her hair as the rest of her, if not more. She has a strict diet and exercise regimen, wanting to maintain her figure as best she can to the extent that she has a choice in the matter. Jennifer is a very fashion conscious girl. She never wears anything that isn't the latest style, going so far as to avoid wearing clothing from the previous year altogether. Complimentary coordination is a must, and so despite red being her favorite color, she never wears red tops so as not to clash with her makeup. She plans her outfits a week ahead, with several backups, prepared for anything. Despite her care for detail and coordination, she doesn't wear jewelry, as she's never enjoyed the touch of metal to her skin. She does however, on occasion, wear a necklace given to her by her grandmother, as a sign of respect. She dresses in knee-length skirts and complimentary colored tops usually. She has a multi-pocket light brown jacket as a gift from her older brother. Despite it not fitting at all with her sense of style she has been known to wear it at home, just not in public. On the abduction date, she was wearing a test outfit. She decided to break a few of her rules and wore a pink top with a big, deep red heart shape on it. She also wore a black, slightly longer than knee length skirt, boots, and her brother's gift jacket. She also had on her mother's necklace, deep red eyeshadow, and light pink lipstick. She dressed like that just to see what people's reactions would be to her breaking her own rules. Biography: The middle of three children, born to dentist Albert Steinman and one-time congresswoman Marie Lovett, Jennifer has always aspired to surpass the expectations of her family. She aims to outdo her older brother John, and be shining example to her younger sister Judy. It's no secret that her father's favorite child is John, given his near constant praise of the now-man's accomplishments while almost completely disregarding the accomplishments of his daughters. Likewise, it's no secret that Jennifer is her mother's favorite given her complete focus on making Jennifer the perfect girl, teaching her to function in the world at large and be prepared for anything. While John went on to study dentistry like his father, Jennifer followed in her mother's footsteps and began her path on the way to a career in politics and public speaking. Jennifer was brought up and trained by her mother to use her natural gifts to get her ahead in life, not only for herself but also so she could do the most good for others. She was taught the importance of understanding the will of the people, looking at the masses as individuals as well as a collective. Now, she wasn't taught to be altruistic. She was to help people, but she was to help the right people. Not everyone was worth her time, effort, or care. Jennifer was taught to read people, find what they want, do what she could and use her influence to get others to do what she couldn't, all to advance the good of the people that mattered. To that end, she learned only to get close to those who could do something for her or for those she was to represent, to be relatable to those with less power, and friendly enough yet still distant from those who couldn't help her at all. Her school life consisted of as many social interactions as she could manage. Jennifer always made sure to be kind and cordial to everyone, regardless of how they were in turn. In doing so, she would set herself up as someone everyone could trust and relate to, someone who would be likeable to all and thus have next to no enemies. If everyone was on her side, those few that weren't could be safely dismissed as not a problem. To those of her classmates who could her things she wanted or needed, those who could help her help herself or others, she put most of her focus on. Those with less pull or status Jennifer was a friend to, but only in as much as she could spare her time. Everyone else, the superficial hellos, goodbyes, and how-are-yous were sufficient. She didn't so much need to be everyone's friend as she needed to be thought of as everyone's friends. After all, she was taught that was the fast track to getting into a position where she could help shape the world. With so much focus on people, Jennifer's life could certainly be said to be defined by them. But she was her own person too, with her own interests outside of her mother's sphere of influence. Ages past and stories of how humanity came to be where it was were her first passion. The wonder and beauty of nature, those areas free of man's influence or those in harmonious coexistence with humankind were her second passion. Her third was the world of the future, computers. She did more than study history superficially, memorizing facts like other kids did, but learned with the effort to understand the past in an attempt to forge a better future. She kept in harmony with nature with the intent of restoring the world to a better condition and undoing much of the damage done by the human race so as to live at peace with natural order. She focused herself when it came to computers not just to find out how to get the best performance but to understand how and why things worked as they did. She eventually got savvy enough to build her own computer, which she keeps full of as much information on her other passions as she can keep. The other subjects in school, things like art, mathematics, literature, the sciences, and everything else were less of a focus, but she always made sure to put in the effort to bring good grades home. She wanted to show she wasn't half-hearted in anything. She also had an interest in baseball, more for fun than competition, finding a tie to her love of history in keeping with America's national pastime. That was the way things were for most of middle to early high school. As high school continued, Jennifer added something else to her interests: boys. She was always at home in a crowd, regardless of who was in it. But the older she got, the more she enjoyed being around attractive guys more than being with her posse of girls. She had a few falling outs with some friends that liked the same boys she did, and when the guy chose the other girl over her, something the suspiciously always seemed to do, she brushed off both of them as lost causes. She did so inwardly, while outwardly patching up friendships and conceding defeat in the battle of romance. Despite her seeking, and no shortage of attention, she hasn't yet had a boyfriend. That was of little consequence to her. She was surrounded by so many people at so many times she was sure she would have no trouble getting a guy for herself someday. She'd always have friends, always have the ability to do what she wanted or needed to do, always be in comfort and at peace. She was absolutely sure of that, more than anything else she was sure things would only get better as life continued. Advantages: Jennifer has an ability to distinguish who would be the most useful to be around, so she'd be sure to find power-players quick. She has a charisma to her that is certain to snag a few people seeing her way of things. Her knowledge of the outdoors could help when she has to make due with little, and her knowledge of computers may help with any technological devices that need to be dealt with. Disadvantages: Being in a small group will eventually lead her to frustration and give her real thoughts and personality plenty of opportunity to surface. Any guy she has her eyes set on is sure to be a source of conflict if there are any rival girls around, or if she takes to stalking. And for all her focus on friendships, if she's stuck with people she feels can't help her situation, all that will phoniness will fade faster than light from a dying girl's eyes. Original Profile: Wiki Link Approved Profile Link Designated Number: Female Student No. 13 --- Designated Weapon: 1873 Cattleman Revolver Conclusion: This one might be a contender. I don't think she'll make it, but if she shows her true colors at the right time, she just might have a chance. The above biography is as written by Lord Shadow. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Liz Polanski, Timothy Walker, Paige Strand, Anthony Rollins, Kiera MacDonald, Charlene "Charlie" Norris Killed by: Nick Reid Collected Weapons: 1873 Cattleman Revolver (Assigned weapon) Allies: ' '''Enemies: ' '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Jennifer is one of the few characters to retain her original numerical designation, having been Female Student #13 in both Second Chances and her original appearance in the Program *Jennifer was the first character in Second Chances to attain more than one kill. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jennifer, in chronological order. Pregame: *Bitches Lovve WWhales *Lab Day *Window Shopping Is No Fun... Second Chances V1: *Karmic Backlash *Thin Line Between Heaven and Here *Cream Cheese and Salsa *Moonrise Kingdom *Cream Cheese and Salsa (Second visit to thread) *One With Darkness *One Bath, Two Bath, Red Bath, Bloodbath Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jennifer. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters